Digimon:new generation
by kiddynamite13
Summary: The df gang are back with 3 new friends to help stop evil so the digiworld won't be destroy.kojixoc,tommyxoc,and j.p.xoc.I don't own digimon or it's charaters just my ocs
1. New friends,new teammates

Digimon:new generation

Chapter 1:new friends,new teammates

Meet the ocs: Ziarra,Molly,and Emma

Charater profile:Ziarra:black hair that go into a side ponytail with a white hairclip at the end of ponytail with the rest of her hair going to her shoulders,a black bernet,black and white zigzag shirt ,black skirt,white boots with black flowers,and brown eyes.

Charater profile:Molly:orange hair that go into two ponytails with two red ribbions that go to her shoulders ,a red shirt with a bow yellow skirt,red flats with yellow bows,and red eyes.

Charater profile: Emma:blue hair that go into ponytail,blue yellow brownish bandna, yellow shirt,blue skirt with blue shorts, white shoes with blue stripes on each sides,and purple eyes.

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

One day Ziarra was buying her 6 year old sister Hattie a present for her 7th birthday and when she came home and

went into her room then she got a message on her phone."I wonder who texted me."Ziarra said and the message

said "Do you want to find your destiny?"Press yes or no then she thought "My destiny what does it mean my destiny"?

Then she pressed yes then the message said 'Go to the 5:00 elavator that goes to the 5:30 train station."

Ziarra looked at her clock it was 4:38 Then Ziarra putted her boots on she ran downstairs and told her mom and dad"Mom,Dad i'm gone". I'm was running to the elevator until she bump into her best friend Molly."Hey Molly what's up?

"Ziarra said."Nothing really but when I was in my room reading my books I got a weird text message that said something about my destiny."Molly me let's get going ran until they made it to the elevator.

"Which elevator to go on?"Molly asked."Hey girls."A voice said."AAAHHHHH!"The 2 girls sceamed. It was none other than their best friend Emma.

"Emma?"When did you get here?"Ziarra asked."I just got here."Emma said."I also got a weird message too."Well let's hurry and get on the elevator.

"Molly said."Yeah let's hurry up and choose an elevator the 3 girls chosed the elevator to go on and Molly asked"What time is it?"Ziarra checked the time on her phone. Then it was time girls got off the elevator."Which train to go on?"Ziarra asked.

"Let's go on that one!"Emma girls got on the train. "At least we made it."Molly said. Then something werid happened to the train.

They fell out of their seats Ziarra saw something different about Molly's face had an outline of a big bow in her hair the color of her hair was violet red and had a painting of a ribbion on her right cheek.

Emma's face had an outline of a flower hairclip that made a ponytail in her hair the color of her hair was purple with green mascra shaped as petals around her green eyes.

Same thing happened to the train again and Molly and Emma saw something different about Ziarra's face had an outline of a music note hairclip to make a side ponytail in her hair the color of her hair was black with white streaks with a music note on her left and right arm.

Then the train stop."Where are we?"Molly asked.

That's the first chapter of digimon:new generation.

* * *

Me:"I can't for the new chapter which is called following wolfboy."

Koji:"WHAT THE HECK!WHY DOES EMMA HAVE TO LOOK LIKE ME?"

Me:"Look Koji she acts like you and there are 3 differences about her #1 she doesn't wear a jacket#2 she wears a skirt with shorts undereath and#3 her eye color is purple.?"

Koji:"Oh now i get."

me:"Good idoit."(can't spell it)

Koji:"What was that?"

Me:"Nothing."

Me and Koji:"Enjoy!"

* * *

Chapter 2:Following wolfboy


	2. Following wolfboy

Digimon:new generation

Chapter 2:Following wolfboy

Me:Welcome viewers to the 2nd chapter of digimon:new generation.

Takuya:I wonder how it's gonna come through.

Zoe:Me too.

Me:Well you'll see for you're self. Zoe you will you do the disclamier for me please?

Zoe:Kiddynamite 13 does not own the digimon charaters but her ocs.

Me,Zoe,andTakuya:SO ENJOY!

* * *

The girls were in a werid place."Where are we?""Do you know Ziarra."Molly replied and asked"No Molly I  
don't.""Do you Emma?""No Ziarra I don' replied and said"There might be someone here who knows where we are.""Yeah she's right someone here might known where we are."Molly said."Yeah let's go find someone to help us."Ziarra said.

"Maybe we should split up."Emma said. Ziarra asked"What do you mean Emma?"Then Emma explained"There might be different people to help us.""Well she might have a point Ziarra there might be different people to help us."Molly said.

Then Ziarra said"All right Emma you're right maybe we should split up and I might have a way to find we can look for

some help:Me and Molly can look for help in this werid place and Emma you can stay here at the station."

"Yeah that might be a good idea."Molly said."Well you two might wanna go and find help right about now."Emma said.

"Okay bye Emma hope you find help."Molly said."You too Molly."Emma replied. Molly and Ziarra left Emma at the station while Emma was standing there waiting for and Molly walk andwalk looking for help until Ziarra saw something up saw a guy with a big puffy hat and a guy in a blue jumpsuit."Hey Molly look I see somebody."Ziarra replied saying"Yeah I see them too."Then Molly suggested that her and Ziarra should following agreed with Molly and then the two girls follow the two yelled to the two boys saying"Hey wait up!"The two boys turned around and Molly and girls ran to the boys.

"Who are two?"The guy in the hat asked.I'm Ziarra and this is my friend Molly."Ziarra guy in the suit said"I'm J.P. and this is Tommy."Then Molly said and asked "There was three of us but our friend Emma wanted to stay at the station to see if she can find some help.""Can we come with you guys?"Then Tommy replied saying "Sure."

-With Emma-

Emma was standing there waiting for somesome to help me and said "There's gotta someone here to help."Emma sigh and kept on waiting.

-With Molly and Ziarra-

"I wonder how Emma doing."Molly said."Me too."Ziarra Takuya and Zoe were look for Tommy and J.P."Tommy where are you!"Zoe yelled."J.P. come out where ever you are!"Takuya yelled."Where are they?"Takuya said."Don't worry we'll find them whereever(can't spell)they are."Zoe said and sugguested."Let's keep looking."Hey J. are we going?"Molly asked.J.P. replied"I don't Tommy said "I think we've should stayed with Zoe and Takuya.""Who are they?"Ziarra replied"We meet them on a train."Ziarra said"Ohh."Molly asked"Um guys what's that?""I don't know.J.P. looked a dog with one head on the side and another head on the other side and shooted green fire at hid behind atree.

"THAT'S I WANT TO GO TO GO HOME!"I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME ANYMORE!"Molly Ziarra said"Molly I don't this is a shooted green fire at them screamed"AAAAHHHHHHH!"Takuya and Zoe heard the scream."Where it come from?"Takuya asked."It came from that way come on."Zoe ,J.P.,Ziarra,and Tommy were running from the bumped into knew he bumped into someone when he open his eyes he saw a girl who had orange hair into two ponytails and red eyes who was on top of him."Um can you get now?"Takuya asked.

Molly got off him then Zoe said"Look out!"Molly and Takuya saw Ziarra,Tommy,J.P. running from the three-headed digimon said"Looks like you're gonna be fried."It shooted green fire at them hid behind a tree.

Then Tommy asked"What are we going to do without getting burned?"Takuya saw a metal pole he grabbed it and ran to the used the pole to fight the something came from the ground it was a sprirt.

Takuya got his d-tector from his pocket and yelled"SPRIRT!"Then he said "Exicit!Sprirt evolution!"He had blue data scans all around said"Agunimon."He had long yellow hair,red mask,black gloves,and red and gray armor all over his body. He battled the digimon was almost defeated and for his last attack he said"Pytro tornando."and when he defeat the digimon he said"Fractal code digitiez(can't spell)."

Takuya turned back to asked"What just happen?"Then Zoe said"Before you're or after you turned into a digimon.""I don't know and who are you two."Takuya said and asked."This Molly and Ziarra."J.P. replied"They were looking for help and they found us.""Well i'm Takuya and i'm Zoe."The girl and boy replied."Nice to meet you both."Molly said."Hey Molly I hope Emma's okay."Ziarra said."Who's Emma?"Zoe asked."you'll meet her soon."Ziarra said.

-With Emma-

Emma waited for hours for someone to curled up in a ball and fell asleep then someone got off the train.

It was a boy who was wearing a yellow shirt,a blue jacket,a blue bandana with yellow brownish stripes,blue pants,and white shoes with blue stripes on each name was Koji and when he saw he was wondering if she was asleep or lifted up her and saw that she was asleep so he carry her on his back. So journey beings now.

* * *

Me:That was chapter 2.

Koji:WHY DO I HAVE TO CARRY HER?

Takuya:HAHAHA KOJI HAD CARRY EMMA!

Koji:THAT'S IT!

Koji chases Takuya.

Takuya:SOMEONE SAVE ME BEFORE HE KILLS ME!

Me:Hope to see you viewers next time.


	3. The journey beings

Digimon:new generation

Chapter 3:The journey begins

Me:Welcome to the third chapter of digimon:new generation.

Zoe:Hey have you seen Takuya and Koji?

Takuya:SAVE ME!

Koji:I'LL KILL YOU TAKUYA JUST YOU SEE!

Molly:Hey why is Koji trying to kill Takuya?

Me:I'll tell you two later. Molly will you do the disclamier for me please?

Molly:Sure Kiddynamite 13 doesn't own digimon or the charaters just the ocs.

Me:Thank you Molly let's pick off on where Emma met Koji.

* * *

It was nighttime in the digiworld and Koji was carrying Emma on his was looking somewhere he and Emma can sleep for the night then he saw a yellow bench and said"Better than nothing."Koji walk to the bench and putted Emma in his lap and fell next morning Koji woked up as the sun was shining on his notice that Emma was still asleep and then he heard a moan. Emma was waking up and when she opened her purple eyes she saw a guy who had on a blue bandana with yellow brownish stripes and he said"Morning sleeplyhead."Emma was wondering who was the guy and she was wondering why was she sitting in his she asked"Who are you?""I'm Koji who are you?"He replied"I'm Emma."Then he asked "Shouldn't we get going?"Emma said"Sure.'She got off his lap and Koji got off the bench and the boy and girl started their journey.

Emma asked Koji"Do you know where we are?"Koji replied"No I don't that's what I'm trying to find out."

Then they heard something from their was a werid device and it said:Welcome to the digiworld Emma Nakee and Koji your asked"What is there to search for,how do you know our name?"It replied:When you find the sprirt your all questions will be answered."

* * *

Me:Okay everybody that was chapter 3.

Tommy:Wow I didn't Koji was that sweet.

Ziarra:Yeah me too.

Emma:Why did Koji carry me?

Me:Because you fell asleep and Koji saw you he couldn't just leave you there.

Takuya:OWW SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Me:Tommy,Ziarra get the first aid kit please?

Tommy and Ziarra:Okay.

Me:Good night everybody.


	4. Lobomon spirit of light

Digimon:new generation

Chapter 4:Lobomon the sprirt of light

Me:Hello and welcome back viewers this is chapter 4.

Zoe:Hey have you seen Tommy and Ziarra?

Me:They went to get me the first aid kit.

Ziarra:We got the kit and Takuya and his killer.

Takuya:Oww Koji tried kill me.

Me:I see.

Koji:He'd asked for it.

Takuya:Koji likes Emma!Koji likes Emma!

Koji:SEE!

Me:Cut it out or i'll let Koji kill you or I can let J.P. sit on both of you.

Koji and Takuya shutted up.

Me:I don't own digimon or the charaters just my ocs so enjoy.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Emma and Koji heard something from their was a strange device and it said:Welcome to the digiworld Emma Nakee and Koji Minamoto your search beings now. Then Koji asked"What is there to search for and how do you know our names?"Then it replied:When you find the sprirt all you questions will be answered._

-Back to reailty-

Then Emma asked"What sprirt?"Koji replied"I don't know but we're gonna find out.

-With Takuya,Zoe,Molly,J.P.,Tommy,Ziarra,Bokomon,and Neemon

"Hey where are you guys from?"J..Molly replied"Me,Ziarra,and Emma are from Paris."Ziarra also said"They call it "The city of love.""Wow that's neat."Takuya said."Yeah it really is."Zoe when did you guys move to japan?"Tommy asked."When Me,Emma,and Molly were 6,8,and 11."Ziarra how old are you now?"Zoe asked."I'm 12."Molly said."I'm 13 and Emma's 14."Ziarra asked Takuya"Hey Takuya do you know where me and Ziarra are?""No I don't know actully none of us."Takuya said"Excuse me I think I have your answer."Tommy saw Bokomon and says"Who are you two?"Bokomon replied"I am Bokomon and this is Neemon."The rabbit-like digimon said"Hello."Then Bokomon aslo said"Welcome to the digiworld."Zoe asked"The digiworld?What's that?"Bokomon answered saying"The digiworld is a place where all kinds of digimons lives."Tommy asked and said"Okay then why are we here?""Because something bad happened and we need the 12 leaderndry(can't spell)warriors to save the digiworld for example like boy with goggles he turn into Agunimon the leaderndry warrior of fire."Takuya said getting a little mad"Okay but I have name you know.""Sorry if I don't know your name."Bokomon replied to him."Well my name is Takuya."Takuya told told him"You can't blame him I mean we just came to the digiworld so they don't know any of us.""She is right Takuya."Ziarra said agreeing(can't spell)with said"Yeah anything can happened that's not good so we might need their help and guidence."Then Bokomon said"As I was saying there are 8 leaderdry warriors that can save the digiworld from but there are 4 leaderndry warriors that want to destroy the digiworld and they must be stopped."Then Ziarra asked"Hey Bokomon what are these strange devices?"Bokomon answered"Those devices are called d-tectors,you use those to get your sprirt and to transform into one of the leaderndry warrior."

Everyone took out their d-tectors and looked at it.

-With Koji and Emma-

They wondering where to go and then Koji heard his d-tector beeping and it showed a map and Emma said"Well at least we know where we're going since we have a map."Koji replied"Yeah now we can't get lost."Emma said"Well what are we waiting for?Let's go."The boy and girl went on their quest to find the sprirt.

-With Takuya,Zoe,Molly,J.P.,Tommy,Ziarra,Bokomon,and Neemon-

The gang were taking a break from their and Zoe were under a tree,and Ziarra,Molly,and Tommy were looking at their d-tectors until J.P. got their attention saying"Hey guys come here."They went to J.P. who was hiding behind a bush."What is it J.P.?"Molly asked.J.P. replied"I don't think this a good idea.I mean this might be a scam to just keep us here and never go home.""J..I don't think they just want to keep us here.I think their serious about what's been happening to the digiworld."Ziarra saw a white circle digimon went to it without them even knowing she asked"Um guys where's Molly?""What do you mean she's right here."Ziarra said and when she turned around she saw that Molly was gone."Okay you're right she's gone."Ziarra said."Well let's look for her."J..They started to look for Molly.

-With Molly,Ziarra,J.P.,Tommy-

Molly was following that digimon and said"Hey come back."She following the digimon to the train station and saw a bunch of digimon that looked like the one she was followng,Ziarra,Tommy,and J.P. found Molly and saw the digimon Molly saw and digimon saw the 4 teenagers and went to them.J. the digimons chocolate and they went nuts and started to chase them when they wanted more but he ran out of chocolate and the teens ran for their life.

-With Koji and Emma-

Koji said"This is getting old we've been walking for hours.""Koji are sure we're not lost?I mean we have been walking for hours."Emma said and asked."Yes I know where we're going i'm following the map i'm not an idiot."Koji said getting an barked back"Hey i'm just asking you a question,you don't have to get an attitude."Then Koji sighed and then said"Whatever."Emma groaned and kept walking with him and thought"Why does he have an attitude I was just asking a question."They found a dark black building and Koji said"Stay here.""No I'm coming with you I don't want you to get lost I mean you're the only person that's helping me."She replied."Alright come on."Koji walked into the building and Emma said"Well this is what your device said."

Then they heard a scream and they saw 4 teens running for their lives and they saw a digimon that was made up of muck and she said"What the hell is that thing?"Koji said"I don't know."Then the muck monster started to spit acid out his mouth,they moved out the way so they would'nt get Emma saw two more figures,a girl with blone hair and had a purple hat with 2 little ears sticking out and a boy with brunette hair with a brown grabbed a pole and tried to fight the monster and grabbed Tommy so he would'nt get hit with the acid then Takuya pressed the buttons on his d-tector trying to transform then he shouted"SPIRIT!"He also said"Execute!Spirit evolution!"He turned into Agunimon and then he turned back to normal and asked himself"Why did I change back?"He tried to save Tommy and Koji but he acctidal(can't spell)into a was falling down the hole then he saw the spirit his d-tector told him about and he yelled"SPIRIT!"Then he said"Execute!Spirit evolution!"Blue data scans all around he came down and said"Lobomon!"He had short blonde hair,a wolf mask,gray scarf,and gray amor all around him."Bokomon who's that?"J..Bokomon replied"That's Lobomon the leaderndry warrior of light."

Then he said"Lobo kendo."Then a large sword of light was in his hand and struck it through its head and the fractal code came up and he said"Time for you to go in the code!Digitez!"The light surrounded him and he turned back to normal,he was on his knees and was breathing ran to him and said"Here let me help you up."He gave his hands out to him so he can help him up."Don't touch me."Koji said."I don't need anyone's help."He also said"My name's Koji Minamoto,and you?I always repay my debts.I can't repay you unless I know your name."Then he said"I'm Takuya Kanbara."Then Koji said"Takuya huh see ya later on Emma."ThenZoe said and asked"Emma?Who's Emma?Then Emma went up to Koji and they were on their way until Takuya was gonna ask Emma a question so he grabbed her by the arm until Molly said"No wait Takuya don't."But it was too late,Emma slapped him and he covered his cheeck and said "What the she replied"Hands off buddy I don't know you like that."She gave him a death glare and Koji said"Emma."And she replied"Coming."And she ran to him trying to catch up to rest of gang looked at Emma as she ran to Koji.

* * *

Me:Well viewers that's chapter 4.

Ziarra:That should do it.

Tommy:Yeah it should.

Takuya:I'm in pain.

Zoe:And we know why

Everybody looked at Koji.

Koji:Like i'd said he asked for it.

Takuya:You like Emma!

Koji:SEE!YOU SEE?

Me:That's it.J.P.!

J.P.:Yeah?

Me:Sit on Koji and Takuya.

J.P.:Okay.

Koji and Takuya:NOOO!

J.P. sat on them.

Koji and Takuya:OOWW!

Me:Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
